Harry Potter: Scorrer
by Dinozzo12
Summary: Harry Potter after the war finds away to bring back everyone he cared about back to life. He goes back to Hogwarts to live his life as a WOMANIZER! Will he find love or not. Not Harry/Ginny
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was hours after the final battle that Harry Potter and co. were at the burrow. Harry had changed, a lot. He was still sweet and nice, but he was more aggressive and needy with women. While Harry, Ron and Hermione where searching for the hororcurckes he met a girl. He fucked that girl. After that harry got more needy of women. Every hot girl he met he fucked with pure ecstasy. Now at the burrow he reflected on all who he cared about who were dead. His parents, Sirius, Fred, Dumbeldore, Remus and Tonks. Teddy was left parentless. Andromeda dropped dead at the site of the dead bodies of Remus and Tonks. Harry took Teddy in. He would raise him like a true maurderer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a few days after all the funerals were done that Harry sat at the burrow with Teddy on his lap. He was avoiding Ginny since he knew she wanted to get back together, but he didn't want to. He wanted to have more feisty women and he was sure that Ginny didn't want to have good ol' fucking sex until she was married. He didn't want that. He wanted hot loud sex. Every night he asked Molly to watch Teddy so he could go to a strip club get pissed ass drunk and have hot sex. They were eating breakfast when an owl came for Harry. It said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

You are needed tomorrow at 11:00 am to go over some business.

Lord Ragnook

Gringotts


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry had just apaparated on the steps of Gringotts. He walked in and was met by a goblin. He showed the goblin the letter and the goblin said " Right this way Mr. Potter, Lord Ragnook will see you in a moment." Harry said " Thank you" and walked in. " Hello my name is Lord Ragnook and we are here to discuss your inheritance since you didn't come last year on your birthday". " Right" said Harry. " Well since you're the last of the Potter line you take the Potter vaults and title Lord Potter" said Lord Ragnook. " But the Potters are direct descendents of Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, so you get the Griffindor and Ravenclaw vaults and the titles Lord Griffindor and Ravenclaw" said Ragnook. " One of Helga Huffelpuffs descendents married a man name Alexander Potter so you get the Huffelpuff vaults and title Lord Huffelpuff" said Lord Ragnook. " Griffindor was a descendent of Merlin so you get the Merlin vaults and title Supreme Lord Merlin" said Ragnook. " Since Sirius Black left you everything you get the Black vaults and title Lord Black" said Lord Ragnook. " The next 2 are weird but the work" said Ragnook. " Severus Snape left you the Prince vaults and title Lord Prince" said Lord Ragnook. " And this is the kicker, Thomas Riddle has left you the Slytherin and Gaunt vaults and titles Lord Slytherin and Gaunt" said Ragnook. " Holly fucking shit" said Harry. " Indeed" said Lord Ragnook. " You have 20 vaults and you are the richest man in Britain, congratulations Lord Potter, Black, Gaunt, Prince, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Merlin" said Ragnook. " This is totally fucked up" said Harry. " You own various stores" said Ragnook. " The houses that you own are Potter Manor that are all over the world, # 12 Grimuald Place, The Gaunt Flat, Prince House, Slytherin Castle, Huffelpuff Castle, Ravenclaw Castle, Griffindor Castle and Merlin Hall" said Lord Ragnook. " Since you are the heir of all the founders you own Hogwarts" said Ragnook. " You may go" said Lord Ragnook. " Thanks" Said Harry. He walked out of Gringotts and apraperated to the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Harry go to the burrow everyone was eating dinner. As soon as Harry sat down Molly gave him a plate and he started to fill it up. Ron asked " What did gringotts want?". "They wanted to talk to me about my inheritance" said Harry. " What cha get" asked Ron. "Ronald" scolded Hermione. "What, I was just wondering" said Ron. "20 vaults, 9 titles, numerous stores, a lot of houses, Hogwarts and the title **The Richest Man In Britan"** said Harry. Everyone stared at him with an open mouth. The silence only ended when Hermione asked "What titles". "Lord Potter, Black, Prince, Gaunt, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Merlin" said Harry. Once again everyone stared at him with an open mouth. Then Molly said "Look at the time, we waited for Harry to have dinner and its already 11:00 pm. Bed time kids" said Molly. "But mom were of age" said Ron. "Quiet Ronald, now bed" said Molly. The trio and Ginny went to be though Ron complaining.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Harry was jogging he would have sworn that someone was following him. When Harry turned a corner he hid behind a tree and grabbed the person who was following him. He was surprised when he saw it was Ginny. "What the fuck are you doing" said Harry. "Since I'm your fucking girlfriend I have a right to know where you are" nearly screamed Ginny. "Ex" said Harry calmly. "Then lets get back together" said Ginny as she tried to kiss him. "No" said Harry. Ginny looked surprised and screamed "Why the fuck not". "Because I don't want to fucking date you" said Harry. "Don't you fucking love me" screamed Ginny. "Fuck no" said Harry perplexed. "What" cried Ginny. Harry sighed and said "I'm sorry Ginny but I don't love you". Ginny ran off crying and Harry sighed and walked back to the house.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night while Harry was sleeping, Harry heard the door slam and the lights turn on. "Whazz up" said Harry sleepily. "Your dead Potter" said a familiar voice. Harry opened his eyes and saw the murderous faces of Ron, George, Percy (who had rejoined the family after the final battle), Charlie and Bill. "What the fuck" said Harry. "You're dead for making our sister cry" said Ron. Harry sighed and thought that this was going to be a long night. "Who the fuck do you think you are, making our sister cry" said Bill. "Its not my fault she thinks and wants me to love her" said Harry. "But you do love her" said Charlie. "Fuck no" said Harry perplexed. Then why'd you date her for that long" said Ron. "Why'd you date Lavender for that fucking long" said Harry. "That's besides the fucking point" said Ron. "Then what is the fucking point" said Harry. "That you made Gin cry" said George. "How many times have you made Ginny cry" said Harry. Bill sighed and said "Harry's right, he's not goanna date her if he doesn't like her". "But Bill" said Ron. "No buts Ron, sorry we disturbed you Harry" said Bill as they left. Harry thought that he would go to Potter Manor with Teddy to live. With that thought he went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning while everyone was eating breakfast Harry said "I think I'm goanna take Teddy and move into the Potter Manor in england". "What about us" asked Ron. Harry raised an eyebrow and said "You're staying with your family". "But why" asked Ron. "Cause you just lost Fred and you should be spending time with your family" said Harry. Everyone quieted down after that. After breakfast he packed his and Teddy's stuff, said goodbye and apraperated to the Potter Manor in England.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Harry and Teddy got to Potter Manor they were met by a dozen or so house elves. They got settled in and started to look around the house. When Harry saw the library he thought that Hermione would love it. They had already seen the den, kitchen, living room, bedrooms, potions lab, gym, pool, dueling chamber and quidditch pitch. A few particular books caught Harry's eye, **How to be an Animagus** and **The Veil of Death**. Holy shit thought Harry, I can become an animagus and see if I can bring Sirius back. With that thought Harry got Teddy in bed and went to a strip club.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few weeks later Harry had completed his animagus forms. He was a Phoenix, Lion, Wolf, Black Mamba and a Hungarian Horntail. He also found out that when anyone dies they go to the veil of death. To get them out you sat the incatation _**By thy Will and thy Power, Bring Back Those who Shall not Die **_and say the names of the people you want to bring back. He apraperated to the ministry. As he made his way to the Department of Mysteries he noticed people were starring at him. A little more on the way he realized that the Minister (Kingsley Shackelbolt), the Weasly family and Hermione were following him. Harry got to the Veil room and was about to start the incantation when Molly said "Harry what are you doing here". "Why did you follow me, never mind" said Harry. "_**With thy Will and thy Power, Bring Back Those who Shall not Die: James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Fredrick Weasly."**_ Said Harry. The veil started to glow and out came those mentioned. "Fred" cried Molly as she pulled Fred into a bone crushing hug. "Mum can't breathe" said Fred. "Hello mom, dad, Sirius, Remus and Tonks" said Harry. "My baby" cried lily as she rushed to hug Harry. "Hey there sport" said James walking over to him, clearly amused at his wives behavior. "Harry you did it, you did it" said Sirius jumping around. "Same old Sirius" said Harry shaking his head, amused. "It's good to be alive with friends again" said Remus. "Oh Harry, how can I ever thank you, you brought me back and now I can be with my baby" cried Tonks. Teddy just giggled happily as he was hugged. "Mom, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks why don't you come stay with me and Teddy, bye Minister, Weasleys and Hermione" said Harry.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After everybody got to Potter Manor they sat in the den to talk. "So Harry, what's happened since the last time we've talked" asked Remus. "Yea, still dating Ginny" asked Tonks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, backup a second, you're dating Ginny" asked Sirius. "Was" replied Harry. "But you two were soooooo cute together" exclaimed Tonks. "I don't want to date her anymore" said Hary. "Well at least when you get to Hogwarts all the birds will be all over you" said Sirius. "Sirius" said Lily as she slapped Sirius on the head. "So Harry did you see the animagus book" asked James. "Yea" said Harry. "Did you start" asked an ecstatic James and Sirius was also ecstatic. "I'm already done" said Harry. "Really, what are you" asked a happy James. "I'm a phoenix, lion, wolf, black mamba and Hungarian horntail" said Harry. Everyone was shocked. Suddenly James and Sirius were jumping up and down singing _My Son's a Multi Animagus_ or _My Godson's a Multi Animagus_. Everyone was amused. "I'm so proud, my son's extremely powerful" said a proud James. "My amazing godson" said a proud Sirius. "You two will never change" said Remus and Lily at the same time. "You can hang out with us during Remus's transformations" said James. "He will not" said Lily. "Yes I will" said Harry. Lily was about to argue but realized what ever she said would not change their minds. "What are you gonna do after school" asked Tonks as she cuddled Teddy. "Either become an auroror or a quidditch player" said Harry. "Good choices" said Sirius. "Me and Sirius were aurorors" said James. "I know, but I've done a lot of fighting and I love qudditch" said Harry. "I guess you'll have to wait to after school" said Remus. Harry just nodded. "So what are we gonna do tomorrow Harry" asked Lily. "Iplan on checking my other houses tomorrow" said Harry. "You have other houses besides the Potter Manors" asked James. "Yes" said Harry. "Yea Grimuald Place" said Sirius. "No I have other houses" said Harry. "What are they" asked a confused Remus. "Gaunt flat, Prince house, Slytherin castle, Huffelpuff castle, Ravenclaw castle, Griffindor castle, Merlin hall and I own Hogwarts" replied Harry. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "How the fuck did you get all that" asked James. "James" scolded Lily. "Grimuald place from Sirius, Gaunt flat and Slytherin Castle from Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort, Prince flat from Snape, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor castle and Merlin hall from dad and Hogwarts from being descendents of all 4 founders" said Harry. "I didn't know James was the descendents of 3 of the founders and Merlin" said a perplexed Sirius. "Neither did I" said a shocked James. "Bed time" said Lily and everyone went to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was now the day before Hogwarts started and Harry was Head Boy and Quidditch captain. He was at the strip club about to go into the room with the stripper and was shocked when he asw who it was and said "Katie". "Harry" asked a startled Katie Bell. "You're a stripper" asked a surprised Harry. "Yeah I need the money" said an embarrassed Katie. "I think you're better than this" said Harry. "So are you" said Katie. "I've changed" said Harry. "Yeah, hasn't everybody" said Katie "Did you get Head Boy or Quidditch captain". "Both" said Harry. "I got Head Girl" said Katie. "Didn't you graduate last year" asked a confused Harry. "I'm redoing my 7th year since I missed most of the school year thanks to the cursed necklace" replied Katie. "Maybe if we enjoy tonight we'll fuck during school" Harry said huskily and with that he kissed her. That night they fucked on the bed , wall, floor and did a 69er.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was September 1st and Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy were at King's cross. Everyone was starring at them. "Harry smiled and said "Bye" everyone said bye back. He got on the train to find a compartment and was soon joined by Neville, Ron and Hermione. Ginny had passed by and tried to come in to talk to Harry but after seeing a glare from Hermione decided against it. Halfway through the train ride Hermione said " Ron and I have to the prefects meeting". It was obvious that she was still upset that she didn't get the Head Girl possession. Harry said "I've got to go somewhere Neville, I'll see you later". At Nevilles nod he left. When Harry go to the prefects carriage Katie and the prefects were waiting for him. "Harry mate, what are ya doin here" asked Ron confused. "My name's Katie Bell and I'm the Head Girl, you all know Harry who is the Head Boy" said Katie. "Why didn't you tell us Harry" asked Hermione. Harry just shruged. "We all want a good school year so lets go make it the best we can" said Katie. The prefects left. "That's it" asked Harry. "Yea, what do we do now" asked Harry. "We could do wht we did last night" said a smirking Harry. "You're full of your self" Katie said rolling her eyes. "Am I" said Harry as he pushed her against the wall "Remember the way I made you scream" With that he was on her, though they didn't fuck.


	13. Sugestions

Suggestions

If you want me to add something in the next chapters send me an email which you can find on my profile or review.


	14. Chapter 12

When they got to the Great Hall they were met by the teachers of Hogwarts. They did the regular things they would do, the sorting, feast and then bed. Since Harry and Katie were the Head Boy and Girl they had to go to the Headmistresses office to find out where their common room is. McGonagall said it was behind the picture of Hogwarts and the password was Dumbledore. They went to the common room, looked around, said good night and went to bed. 


End file.
